The Mirror of Truth
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Zelda has been captured and is trapped within a cell with the sole thing in her sight being an artifact known as "The Mirror of Truth". Supposedly, it tells of a future that shall come to pass, but is it merely a trick or is the future truly set in stone? Contains hypnosis and corruption.


Zelda: The Mirror of Truth

This was the second day.

Captive in whichever hold, keep, castle or dungeon that Ganondorf had deemed to put her in, Zelda was chained, immobile in both physical and magical ways as she was helpless, powerless and unfortunately in dire need of a rescue. Left on her own, she had been blessed and cursed to not be left entirely alone in her predicament, accompanied by something that made it so there was no eerie silence or darkness to plunge her further into despair, though the object in question with which they put in her cell did not really bring much joy or hope to her situation, far from it.

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

In front of her was the artifact they called "The Mirror of Truth", a reflection in which, as they said, a certain vision of the future could be seen. On its surface, anyone who stared at it would apparently see something that they could not avoid, that would come to pass, and upon looking at it Zelda already knew it was a bad joke, one made in terrible taste, as what she had seen did not seem plausible in the slightest. It was herself, clad in an outfit most definitely unfit for royalty, much less her, as she wore a bra that revealed her cleavage, one of gold adorned with golden spirals on it to accentuate curves and the "hypnotized" factor. Tight purple sleeves on her forearms with transparent blue silk attachements that reached a little further than her elbows, some purple silk trails adorning her top, tight purple stocking that started at the middle of her thighs and went to her ankles, curved slippers, plenty of jewelry, underwear barely hidden by a silken accessory in front on her crotch, adorning her waist, with the Triforce symbol held upside-down...She looked like some kind of dancing slave, one humiliated in such a position, yet the worst of it could be found under a purple transparent veil, a smile of pure bliss that accompanied a half brain-dead stare which seemed to indicate that this "version" of her believed all those words that were being said in her own voice. That was the worst of it, not the words themselves, but to listen to them with the exact same tone as her own. This could be some sort of torture by itself, albeit a much more mental one than physical.

She had been fed, of course, as Ganondorf did seem to have plans for her. Breaking her down so that she'd surrender after hearing those exact sentences...

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

Again and again, on a loop, as this "Zelda" swayed her hips, making it so the purple rupee adorning her navel, attached on a little chain, swung back and forth. With the spiral, this rupee and those words they really did go very far with the hypnosis angle, yet it did not take the Triforce of Wisdom to understand that this was but a trick. There was no such thing as the "Mirror of Truth", this was not a certified future that would come to pass. This was pure mental manipulation and that was it. Those words could be repeated as often as they would like, it would never take. All she had to do was wait until her imminent rescue. It was not the best of attitude and it could take a while, but it was hope all the same in the face of adversity, no matter what form it could take.

She had succeeded, for the most part, in ignoring the image of this "Zelda" during her first day of captivity. It was a source of light, which did make it easy to focus upon the mirror, but it was obvious as to why it was implemented here. It was to sap her will, to make her believe anything, to use repetition as a technique to reduce her sense of self to smithereen. She was not so dull, nor so dumb, to fall for such a trick and she tried to distract herself by any means necessary. Some light singing, looking at her chains, closing her eyes whenever she'd look into that mirror even if by happenstance, anything to avoid staring upon this vision that she unfortunately could recall very well no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

At first she had tried to count the number of times those sentences had been repeated, to remove their effect upon her mind, but unfortunately she had lost count after 133 times. It was incessant and each time she said one sentence she continued to sway her hips left and right, continuously and softly, the purple rupee glimmering from some unseen light. She had managed to stop gazing upon it rather quickly, perhaps after the third repetition, but that imagery and those motions were still somewhat imprinted within her mind and no matter how hard she tried it would not go anywhere else. It was firmly entrenched within her psyche, unwilling to leave as those words and motions were one and the same, a memetic invasion of some sort.

She was fed, of course, yet they knew enough of her potency and her tricks, she was the wielded of the Triforce of Wisdom after all, to not let her have any liberty of movement. It was a moblin that went on to give her some gruel, a tasteless meal that would only nourish her without much satisfaction, as they seemingly had no trouble not looking in the mirror. Perhaps it was because they didn't see or hear the same things, thus it was a non-event to them. Nevertheless, after being fed a third time, which did give her some way to track the time, Zelda eventually fell asleep as she retreated into slumber, into her dreams, to escape this sordid situation. What she saw within, however, was not what she expected at all...

For one, she was semi-conscious in that she was present, yet not an actor within whatever scenario her subconscious would make up. She was an observant and nothing more as they were in Hyrule's Castle, her own domain, albeit the evil Ganondorf was sitting on the throne, smirking upon a sight that was unfortunately familiar to her as she was clad just like in the mirror, present before him and dancing sensually before him, for his eyes only. They were alone in the throne room as she seemed possessed by all the great beauty and energy that Gerudo dancers could put in their performances. Her belly rolled, her hips twisted and circled and all along she just went on to smile in a semi-earnest way, her eyelids heavy and her gaze somewhat dull as this was exactly the Zelda that could be found on the surface of the Mirror of Truth, albeit this time with more energy and seen through multiple angles. As she finished her performance, she went on her knees and then looked up at the one she performed for, breathing heavily as if this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened. Without a single word being uttered, Ganondorf made her stand up, picked up a little trinket from his pocket, a purple rupee on a little golden chain and he swung it before her eyes, a gesture which made this Zelda eye the trinket hungrily, as if this was the best treat in the world.

She saw through this Zelda's eyes now, herself dragged on by the whims of this scenario as the purple rupee swung back...and forth...back...and forth...back...and forth. An incessant little pendulum motion that drew her gaze, the multiple facets of this simple monetary item enough to somehow fascinate her for the time being as she heard those words again.

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

Then she went from her own stare to that of Ganondorf, looking at little swirls within Zelda's own eyes as the rupee was attached to her navel, clipped on with magic as a little gesture of appreciation turned into some hip swaying again, the purple rupee never quite losing its splendor as she heard those sentences yet anew.

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

And then Zelda began to feel a chill, a little gust of wind, as the cell door was opened and the moblin arrived with yet another bowl of gruel. This caused some major confusion as she thought she had been asleep, lost in a dream...and yet she never knew when she woke up. Certainly this moment with her dancing for the malevolent Ganondorf had never happened, yet there was a switch between the changing perspective in which time had seemed to pass so rapidly and now she had been staring, as if hyper-focused, on the purple rupee. Yet one quick glance at the mirror told her that the very same loop had been unchanged, continuing even to this moment in a very exact representation of what had been going on since the start on the glass surface. She ate in semi-stupor, beginning to doubt her ability to perhaps stay sane for a moment, yet she began to regain some confidence as she knew that the moment she'd begin to hesitate would be the start of her own descent. She had to be stronger than this.

She tried again to distract herself, yet this time it proved to be more difficult. It seemed that everything was growing darker, as if her eyes were less accustomed to the ambiant darkness than prior. The only source of light, as it ever were, was the mirror and it seemed a little easier to stare at it now. Specifically, it was easier to stare at the belly of this dancing "Zelda", as if the dream she had gave her a new appreciation of this midriff and what adorned it. The purple rupee and the golden chain kept on swinging as it drew her gaze for a moment, but then she snapped her attention back to anything else, be it the bars on her door, the damp soil or her tattered clothes. Anything would be more proper than watching this...And yet she still darted her eyes from time to time toward this midriff, this sumptuous belly of hers that looked so sublime...

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

When she realized that the first two lines were missing, Zelda knew that she had slipped, perhaps, into a trance as she mentally chastised herself for being so weak. It had been only three days...Or at least she thought it was three days. She counted meal times to replace sunlight, yet it was not exactly the best of indicative to begin with. What if she was actually fed only two times per day? What if it was just once? This made her doubt, chiding away at her confidence and thus made it easier for her to lose track of whatever was happening as she looked at the purple rupee once again...

Then there was a zoom-out as she was back in the throne room again, this time being dressed for a momentous occasion. Her old royal clothes, her robes and everything, tossed aside as she was being clothed by two slaves. The dancing outfit was assembled as her naked form was covered, yet made more beautiful, enhanced by this garment that amplified her natural sex appeal and made it apparent...

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

Her voice echoed in this changing room as she was but a puppet, one whose strings were handled by benevolent being much like herself who said the same thing, yet it was always her own voice that seemed to be much louder, much more energetic...Much more important.

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

Then her naked breasts were covered by the pliable metal top which was sporting spirals, the symbol of that hypnosis which that voice of hers told that she was so adoring toward. Her chest bounced a little, which seemed to make it so the spirals spun and shone in a way as to tantalize, to mesmerize people completely as even the two slaves fell on their knees to watch the chest of this priceless slave that was this Zelda. Her gaze itself seemed to switch between those two slaves as her own body continued to grow fascinating in a twisted, albeit satisfying manner. Her chest was so big, her cleavage too alluring and the spirals magnified all of this...

Until she was fed once more, snapping her out of this trance in a manner that made it so Zelda was aware that she had been lost in her thoughts, in fantasies that weren't supposed to be her own...And the moment she wanted to protest, when she had enough, the moblin simply moved her head gently toward the mirror and the sight of her midriff, of the purple rupee and of her chest was apparently enough to silence those thoughts.

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

She heard this again and felt less of a hatred toward those words...More like some kind of confusion as her lips moved on their own, as if trying to mimic what this reflection of her was saying under this transparent veil. The thought of tracking time was gone now, tossed aside as she was lost in her own voice, in her own body, in those dreams. Were they premonition, were they actually real? Did they throw her back in the cell once they were done? Was it all in her head? No matter the answers to those questions, she had to admit that it was starting to grow easier, more pleasant, to just look at the mirror. Those hip sways seemed to be calming for some reason as she swayed in response, her head following the rupee and those hips of hers like she was indeed a puppet, a snake being charmed. The taste of gruel was not even registered, perhaps because feeding time had passed long ago and also because this sight of herself in the mirror was too sumptuous to deny, her spirit somewhat torn between a flicker of resistance and a lack of actual knowledge fueled by doubt.

And then the cell twisted itself into a private room in which a large figure, a tall woman with hair of both fire and ice, went on to approach. She was covered in shadows, too mystic and powerful to be properly seen, yet Zelda was in this beautiful, sexy, almost-perfect outfit and she was on her knees, in subjugation before this being. Then, something was pulled out of her, a golden triangle which shone brightly. It was important, yet it seemed to be much less important than what the great figure held in her other hand: a reverse Triforce.

There was no courage, only submission. There was no power, only slavery. There was no wisdom, only obedience...And this was to be the symbol she would wear from now on, the most significant sigil she would ever wear. She'd adorn it proudly in her jewelry, on her clothes but most importantly in her mind. This was the icon of her hypnotized state, of her devotion to her lord and master. And thus she answered.

"_I must obey my lord and master Ganondorf~"_

"_I am a lovely and submissive slave~"_

"_I am hypnotized and I love it~"_

Upon those words, acting as a catalyst, the reverse Triforce went on to float from this powerful woman's hand toward her brow and it imprinted itself upon it, merging into her flesh and molding itself to her soul. She accepted it with glee as she felt elated, liberated from the weight of the world as she saw her own face as she opened her eyes...and saw the most beautiful swirls she had ever seen in her whole life. The most hypnotic stare in the entire land of Hyrule...Or perhaps even the world.

She had been fed many times over now, the Triforce of Wisdom, her last line of defence, actually removed from her body and spirit. Almost catatonic, she smiled as Zelda was indeed lost amidst a deep trance from which she would never wake. Removed from her chains, she finally realized that the Mirror of Truth was real and while she had been doubtful and then terrified of it, she now accepted it wholeheartedly with her entire being that this was the future which would come to pass. She would be dressed beautifully, she would be owned and everything would be perfect. In short...

She would forever obey her lord and master, the great Ganondorf...

She'd eternally be a lovely and submissive slave...

She'd continuously be hypnotized and love it...


End file.
